Love whispers
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Arc and Prince Allus were all alone inside the twin room. Outside, on the other hand, three little thieves were paying great attention to some love whispers. ..:AllusxArcxLuneth:...:Final Fantasy III:..


**Title: Love whispers  
Author: Ryeko_Dono  
Series: Final Fantasy 3  
Resume: Arc and Prince Allus were all alone inside the twin room. Outside, on the other hand, three little thieves were paying great attention to some love whispers. (Prince allus x Arc x Luneth)  
A/N: I'm considering in this fic that Arc and Luneth already have a... well... relationship of some sort. In short, they love each other and fuck. Almost a continuation of my last fic _Freckles_. Have a nice reading!**

**Love whispers

* * *

**

.

-Ingus…! - Luneth whispered angrily. - For the last time… stop… pushing… ME!

-I`m not!!!– The blond feared he had spoken too loud and immediately covered his mouth. – It`s Refia's fault… she's the one pushing.

-My fault? You`re the ones that keep breathing so loud. I can`t hear a thing.

-Wait..! – Luneth felt a shiver down his spine. - What`s that sound?

-Sounds like someone is sleepless... – Ingus opened a malicious smile.

-Sounds like a **bed. **– Defended Luneth, hating the whole situation. – It means nothing…. And neither of you are suppose to be here!

-HEY, - Complained Refia. In a very , very low voice. - We're curious too...

-I don`t care if you`re – wait.

Now they all heard something moving inside the room. Luneth bent his ear in the wooden door, giving Refia a deadly look. The damn girl was _smiling._

_Arc… are you still awake?_

Luneth trembled. It was Prince Allus voice… They shouldn`t be doing that. Not peeking a Prince's room. Certainly not in his own castle… if they were caught…

-Shh… He is saying something.

Luneth wasn't a fool. He was no such thing as a _**prince**__, _too_. _He had no kingdom and no man to walk upon, but he knew how to reckon a flirt when seeing one.

Arc, - his beautiful brown haired boy,- and that none less pretty prince were flirting all right.

_Yes, prince, I`m awake._

_May I ask you something…?_

The worst thing to Luneth, even worst than Ingus's pervert smile, was that he couldn't say anything. When Prince Allus invited Arc to sleep in the twin room with him, all alone, Luneth wanted to say **a lot** of things, but he couldn't.

-Seems someone is going to be lucky tonight… - The blond next to him laughed discreetly and Luneth sent him a furious look. Ingus was, after all, the reason why he couldn't hug Arc in front of that good-for-nothing Prince and claim him as yours. (Of course that his heart belonged entirely to the little one, together with great part of his body and mind. The only problem was that a small part of his flesh belonged _too _to the blond warrior).

_Of course, Prince._

_Why… why did you help me? You didn't know I was the prince. I could be a liar or a thief… and still…_

-Stop pushing me!

-Shh…! – Claimed Refia. – What are they doing?

-I heard a bed again. I think Arc got up…

_When I was at my city I used to be bullied by the older boys. I was always too weak to do something…_

Yes, Luneth knew the story very well. But there was no cute Prince to help him in those past years, was there?

_But now I realize I must fight for myself… and for others._

-Ingus!

-I'm not…

_When I saw you surrounded by those guys I wanted to help you… And now… after knowing your story, knowing what you've been through, even more..._

_Arc…_

-What now? What`re they doing?

-Everything is quiet… - Said Refia - That's so cute.

_Prince… May I ask you something?_

_Of course. What is it, Arc?_

_I never asked something like this before… but... Would you… would you let me…_

On the other side of the door three thieves pushed each other harder, trying to hear the whispered words.

_What Arc?_

…_Would you let me kiss you?_

Luneth gasped. Refia smiled and Ingus had to cover his mouth not to laugh so loud. This young boys… don`t they learn fast?

-No, no...! – Whispered Luneth. – …What happened? Did they kiss?

They heard no sound for a while, apparently the answer was not made of words, but of actions. Luneth bit his lips nervously. What was happening? How could his boy be doing that with him?

Then something was heard. A very curious sound indeed, a smacked of moist lips. Refia hold Ingus arm, smiling happily, excited by the scene she could only imagine… Two boys laying in the same bed, his bodies so close in the cold night. Lips touching each other's, hands starting to playing around in the other's body…

_I want to help you, Prince. I really do._

_Arc…_

The voices died one more time. The trio was holding expectations, trying to hear something. It was wrong and a bit pathetic, sneaking in the door like thief's to steal some nice moments of cute boylove. They couldn't care less. Refia was melting, Ingus was remembering his own first assaults, - all in the castle where he was a knight, getting to know the royals better…

Luneth, by the way, was dying inside.

Well… not entirelly. A part of him, a very small and dark part of him, was in fact a bit proud.

He, not exactly a saint, noticed too that Prince Allus was a cute one. He had the same height than Arc, a short blond hair and a face as pretty as a girl. His voice was limpid, and his body was slender. He had the whitest flesh Luneth ever saw. (And just as soft, he bet…).

Still, Arc was his. He had been his first (in many ways… not that Luneth was exactly proud of it…). The white-haired boy first touched his face, first whispered pretty words in his ear. _He _was the one that taught him how those things worked! Shouldn't Luneth feel proud of his young, lovely student?

When they heard something _else, a_ shiver came down Luneth's spine. Arc shouldn't be _such _a good student. They were both cute, small, uke-like boys. They were meant to kiss at moonlight, to whisper pretty words and to hug. That's it. None of this roles involved moans like the one that came out of the twin room.

-Things are getting spicier…

-Shut up, Ingus!

-I`m just saying…

They heard more of those wet sounds. Luneth shivered. They were just kissing, right? They couldn't possibly be licking each other neck, going down very softly through the other's body...

…Could they?

Were they still wearing clothes? Luneth felt suddenly nauseous… His Arc taking the clothes of other man…? He knew that the brown-haired was good in the _taking clothes off. _They wouldn't… Allus was a Prince. And what if one, just one of those pretty, little, expensive royal buttons was ruined by excited hands?

Stupid, stupid Arc… getting in the pants of a **Prince**…

Again Luneth couldn't say that it wasn't a bit exciting… Himself, - a cute and extroverted main character in a Square-RPG-game-, always dreamed of fucking a prince. He did sometimes, in Ingus bed, fantasize that those blond strands were very royalty like. (And Ingus… that son of a bitch was not only fooling around with him, with half the dragoons, but with a princess as well!! Life was so unfair…).

Wouldn't Arc say it? Wouldn't he repeated the full honorific? _Prince… Prince Allus... _A moist whisper, exciting a royal body with the tip of his tongue… like that. _Prince… _Would they play fantasies in this one short night, perhaps the only they'll ever share together?

…_dad?!_

_-_DAD?

That surely wasn't one of Luneth's fantasies. That's for sure! What was all that daddy-perverted stuff??? And why Ingus and Refia were so tense all of a sudden?

Prince Allus screamed.

A door was slamed and as quick as that the night became not-so-good for the former-prince.

Luneth felt for the blond young king... Yet he but couldn't help being a bit relived. Not only Arc was still his intirely as no one questioned just _how_ _fast _the three of them got there.

* * *

**A/N: English not first language. Don't troll.**


End file.
